


Holy Moley

by Chickenparm



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Slight Obsession, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, grammy awards lol, like a 5 out of 10, musician - Freeform, only a lil, suzy doesn't exist whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenparm/pseuds/Chickenparm
Summary: Arin's got it bad for you, and he makes a desperate video on Youtube to get your attention. You respond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE ARIN SMUT. ARIN HANSON? MORE LIKE ARIN HANDSOME. AM I RIGHT AHAHAHAHAHAHA fuck. I can't write smut for shit.
> 
> Suzy doesn't exist, and the reader is a bombass musician.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Alright, same time next week?"

"You betcha," You scooped up your keys, swung your jacket over your shoulders, and waved goodbye to your producer. He waved you off and turned back to the computer in front of him, leaving you standing awkwardly in the doorway. Sending him a goofy face behind his back, you left the studio. 

In your car, you pulled your phone out and took a selfie with an exhausted smile. Posting it to your social media, you captioned it "Another day with my nose to the grind. Hope you guys are ready for some tasty beats." 

By the time you got home, you'd listened to enough music and stole enough fries from your Burger King bag to bounce back from the irritation of the day. You beginning the recording stages of your new album, and despite music being what you loved, your producer was being a real twat. Recording the same thing over, and over, and over again was wearing on your nerves. 

You opened your laptop, and propped it on your crossed legs. After putting on some music, you delved into your emails and messages, responding to what needed to be answered. Saving Twitter for last, you were surprised to see all of the notifications. None of them had to do with the selfie you'd posted earlier, but instead if was of hundreds of people tagging you in a video. 

You opened the link, and the YouTube page loaded. The video seemed to be lagging a bit, and you cursed your shitty WiFi. As you waited for it to buffer, you looked at just about everything else on the page. Game Grumps. You vaguely knew of them – you'd seen a few videos, and laughed enough to know that they were a good group of people. The title finally caught your attention. 

"PLEASE LOVE ME SKYLA."

Skyla. That's you. Well, your stage name, at least. You clicked play, and were greeted with a curly-haired guy, trotting up to a different man sitting on the floor. 

"Hey Arin! What-what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing Dan, just MOURNING THE FACT THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WILL NEVER KNOW I EXIST," Arin screamed, making exaggerated head bobs and shakes. You snorted, shoving a few more fries in your mouth and watching as Dan reached down to roughly pat Arin on the head, visibly pushing his head down every time. 

"Oh, but who's the love of your life, Arin?" This was so cheesy. You were hooked. 

"Well, just that one singer uh... FUCKING SKYLA FUCK SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL," Your eyebrows rose as Arin spun to look directly at the camera, giving you a look at his face. He was attractive, you'd give him that. He looked desperate, "EVERYONE TAG SKYLA IN THIS SO I CAN HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER. SKYLA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME. I WILL MAKE YOUR WILDEST FANTASIES COME TRUE."

The video fades to black, and you can hear Dan quietly in the background, "I mean, unless her wildest fantasies have to do with Japan and Video Games-" The video ended, and you leaned back on your couch, polishing off the rest of your fries. You played the video one more time, scrutinizing Arin critically. 

An idea made itself known in your head, and you mull over it for all of five seconds before you flip back to your Twitter tab and go to his page. Egoraptor? The video had been posted three hours ago, and his only tweet since then was, "Hoping for the planets to align!"

"@egoraptor Gimme a time and a place stud."

You sent it out, closed your laptop, and moved to throw your garbage away and grab a soda from the fridge. Your phone chimed, notifying a direct message on Twitter. You opened it, and all that was inside the message from Arin was a phone number. Last chance to back out, you thought briefly, and realized that you _totally_ wanted to go down this rabbit hole.

The video chat rang for all of a second before it opened and an extremely excited Arin appeared on the screen. The squeal that came from his mouth was enough to push you into hearty laughter. When you calmed down, you gave him a bright smile and a small wave, "Hey, Arin."

"Ohhhhh my god. It's you. Holy shit, dude."

"Holy shit, It's me. Yep!"

"I don't even know what to say, I honestly didn't expect to get this far. I'm having a legitimate brain fart," You snorted, and Arin ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back, "I can't even believe I'm fuckin' talking to you, you're like the most beautiful woman in the history of fuck all forever."

"Aw, that's sweet, Arin," Arin pulled his lips between his teeth for a moment, as if pondering something, before blurting out a question. You didn't catch a single word of it, and you asked him to repeat it. 

"Can I take you out on a date?" He forces out slower, and your face gets a little warm. You expected him to ask that, but it was different to actually hear it. You opened your mouth to answer, before a light bulb goes off in your head. 

"How about I take you out instead?"

 

"You'll never EVER figure out where I'm going and with who." 

The Twitter post from Arin gave you butterflies in your chest. The month after his heartfelt proposition, the two of you exchanged texts and phone calls during the lead up to your date. Instead of him taking you out, you whipped out a letter and showed it to him over video chat, and asked him to be your date to the event. 

Arin was baffled, because he wasn't A-List enough to even think about going to such an event, but you promised him that if he came as your date, no one would bat an eye. On the same hand, his channel would get so much publicity that it would be unbelievable. 

_I didn't ask you out for publicity, btw_

He sent that the night before your date, and you responded with a selfie of kissy-lips and cross eyes, your face covered with a refining mask in preparation for tomorrow. Despite him being your date, you had to put your best foot forward. You'd be in the public eye at one of the biggest events of the year - The Grammys. 

The night arrived, and you hopped into the back of your black SUV – the car you use when you are trying to be nondescript. Arin had given you an address the week before, and you passed it to your driver so that he could get you there. Luckily, Arin lived in a house, not an apartment. That would've been a real pain. 

Arin asked you to call when you got there, but instead you hopped out of the SUV, fixed the gauzy layers on your dress, and made your way to the front door. You knocked sharply, and it opened to reveal someone who you recognized as Dan, from the video. His eyebrows shot up, and he yelled over his shoulder for Arin. 

Your (very handsome!) date appeared to the left of Dan, and he pushed the tall man out of the way. The look he was giving you made your heart race. You've had people look at you with lust, or affection, but never this level of absolute adoration before. If he told you right now that he loved you, you would 100% believe him without a doubt. 

"Here you are, darling," You held your hand out, and by extension the bouquet of flowers you held in your fist. He took them with a laugh, and Dan offered to take them in and put them in a vase so the two of you wouldn't be late. 

"It's good to be fashionably late. Thanks though, Dan. Shall we?" You turned and gave a wide gesture to the black car parked in the driveway. He offered you his arm, and the two of you headed out. Once inside the SUV, you reached over and squeezed his hand. 

"Relax, okay? You look like you're gonna faint."

"Dude, I feel like I might. This is like a dream," He let out a long breath and you laughed, squeezing his hand one more time. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. You reached behind his head, pulling out the hair-tie and arranging it all so it looked like it normally did. 

"You look very handsome tonight, Arin. If it'll help you calm down, you don't need to do any talking to reporters, I've got it under control. If anyone asks you something you don't feel comfortable answering, just gimme a squeeze and I'll take care of it."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't wanna fuck up my only chance with you."

"Oh, that," You gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder, "Don't worry about that either. Unless you turn out to be a pervert or a creep, I'm already down for more dates in the future."

Arin's face lit up, and you returned his winning smile. The two of you spent the rest of the ride with easy conversation. He seemed to relax immensely when you told him he wasn't going to blow it completely. Your driver looked over his shoulder briefly, telling you that you were in line to pull up to the red carpet now. 

"Are you up for anything?"

"Yeah, actually. Album of the Year. I'm not gonna win it though, there are some real big names to go against."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're the best," He offered, and your heart melted. You leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. You could see his brain short-circuit. At the same moment, your car pulled to a final stop and your driver got out to open the door. 

"Okay, there's gonna be a lot of flashing. Just relax, don't look directly at them. Make sure to smile!"

"After that kiss, I don't have to worry about not smiling," You laughed at his remark and the door opened. The two of you exited the car to a ridiculous amount of flashes from cameras. The questions started as soon as Arin stepped out of the SUV behind you. You wrapped your arm around his waist, and he followed suit, almost afraid to cross that boundary. 

"It's okay, c'mon," You urged him, nudging him with your hip lightly before the two of you headed up the carpet. You stopped at a reporter that you knew rather well, she'd done some of your first interviews and had made the process so easy for a nervous girl like you. 

"Skyla! Can you answer a few questions?" She urged, and you leaned over to kiss each of her cheeks, and she did the same in return. 

"Of course, Natalie."

"You're up for Album of the Year, this'll be your second year in a row at the Grammys. How does that feel?"

The questions were simple and to the point, getting the basic material before Natalie's eyes were drawn to the arm around your waist. Arin had been quiet this entire time. You looked up at him with an encouraging smile, knowing Natalie was going to turn her line of questioning onto him. 

"You must be Arin Hanson. We've been eagerly awaiting the outcome of that video you made. Had you guys met before that all was posted?"

"No, but I've been a supporter of Skyla since she'd been posting covers on YouTube. I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting her to even see it, so I feel like I'm dreaming right now. She's perfect."

Your heart fluttered happily, and you leaned your head on his shoulder. Natalie's crew took a few pictures, and you gave them a few different poses before moving on. The rest of the photo ops and interviews went the same way, until everyone was ushered inside to their seats. You guided Arin to sit in your plus-one seat, and you sat on his other side next to your producer. 

"Fingers crossed for tonight?"

"No, definitely not. I didn't prepare a speech," You told your producer, and he sent you a grumpy face before clapping you on the shoulder. 

"Well, just wing it if you win. Don't forget to thank your mother."

"Mama would wring my neck if I didn’t," You teased, before turning back to Arin who was looking on your conversation with a smile. 

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. My dad died with I was young, so Mama's all I have, she really put in work to help me get where I am," You explained, and he nodded in understanding. 

The awards ceremony was long, drawn-out, and boring. Taylor Swift ended up winning Album of the Year. At the intermission, you took Arin's hand and lead him out of the theater to the parking lot, where your SUV was already waiting – you'd texted the driver thirty minutes ago to come pick you up. 

"Whoa, where are we going?"

"Out of here, this is stuffy and boring. I'm not up for any more awards, so there isn't any need for me to stay. Let's go get pizza," You ushered him into the car, and the two of you went to the nearest restaurant. In your booth, the two of you looked like a right pair – you in your gauzy flowing gown, Arin in his suit, and the greasy pizza between the two of you. 

"I'm sorry you didn't win," He apologized, and you waved him off, swallowing the bite of pizza you had taken. 

"I'm not. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't make a speech. I knew Taylor was gonna win when I saw the nominees. Grammys are horribly predictable. Besides, I feel like a winner. I'm sitting across from you, aren't I?" His face took on a slightly pink shade, hidden by his facial hair somewhat. You knew it was there, though. 

"I don't think I told you, but you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"I've been watching you subtly pinch yourself all night," You laughed, and he gave an embarrassed chuckle, hiding his blush by shoving pizza in his mouth, "But thank you, Arin. Normally I look like a bum, especially on studio days. We just started working on the new album and I cannot be assed to put makeup on just to go sing in a box."

"I feel you. When we are recording for Game Grumps, I don't wear pants a lot," He blurted, and you could sense the immediate regret as soon as he finished. You let out a shriek of a laugh, dropping your pizza onto the platter and leaning back to get some support from the booth. 

He was silent as you tittered to yourself, as well as the time it took to regain your composure, "Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers, I don't like stuff on my junk, I've been suffering literally all night in this suit."

"Well, when we get home, we'll see what we can do about that," Your voice dropped low, and you can tell it had an effect on him. His eyebrows went up, his jaw went down, and his brain shut off. 

 

Your back thudded against the door as it closed behind you. Arins lips were pressing insistently at your neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses to your lips. He paused, looking you in the eye, making sure he wasn't crossing any lines.

Which was funny, because you were the one who knotted your hand in his tie and yanked him into your house. 

You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him flush against you, slanting your lips against his. He hummed in pleasure as your nails scratched his scalp. The noises he made were like the sweetest song. You pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders, and he caught it in one hand before tossing it to the side. 

"Bedroom?" He breathed out between kisses, and you guided him across your home, your fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Once in the bedroom, he swung you around so that your back was to the bed, and he gently guided you to lay down, your knees at the edge. 

His shirt was tossed across the room as well, getting caught on the mirror of your vanity. You laughed, but Arin ate up the noise as he captured your mouth again with almost bruising force. You opened your lips, letting his tongue tangle with yours, the taste of pizza strong on his breath.

"God, you're beautiful," He whispered as he slid the zipper down your back. You tugged your arms out of the dress, revealing your lack of a bra. Arin's face looked like he hit the jackpot. His hands seemed to hesitate, so you gently took one and laid it across your breast, helping his knead it once. That was all it took to get the point across. 

He took one in his mouth, peppering kisses and bites before taking the nipple between his teeth. You let out a pleased sigh, shifting to remove the rest of your dress from your hips as he continued his ministrations. You reached a hand up, tugging his hair lightly to get him to look up at you, "No foreplay. I want you, Arin."

You scooted from under him, and he hooked his fingers in the sides of your underwear so your momentum would remove them easily. Bare beneath Arin, his eyes drank in your naked form, lit by the streetlights outside, "Holy fuck, holy fucking fuck. Fuck."

"Is that a good fuck, or a bad fuck?"

"I'm gonna make it the best fuck of your life, c'mere," He grumbled, resting one hand on your hip and the other on your knee. He spread your legs wide, showing you lewdly before him. You could still feel the slight tremble in his hands, but that didn't seem to stop him as he slipped his fingers between your folds to find the bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs.

"Oh, FUCK," You blurted, and he laughed as he continued to move his fingers in circles around it. Eventually he acquiesced to your wishes of no foreplay, and tugged your thighs open again as he lined his cock up with your entrance. 

"Please," Your voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to your lips. It had been a long while since you'd been with a man, but the burn and stretch of his dick was so satisfying, pulling ragged moans from your throat. 

"That's it, sing for me, babe," He muttered against your lips, snapping his hips the rest of the way and setting a rough pace. Your hands scrambled for purchase along his back, and the appreciative groan from his lips was his response to your fingernails scratching. 

"You're so perfect," He showered compliments as his hips ground into yours. You laid your hands on his chest, and he stopped in response. You pushed Arin a little more and he sat up to pull out of you. Arin scooted off the bed as you rolled over, planting your knees and elbows into the bed, giving him a show of your ass. 

Arin reached out, laying one hand across before you wiggled a bit, beckoning him back, "Give it to me, Arin."

"Don't gotta fuckin' ask me twice," He grunted, grabbing your ass with both hands and lining his cock up to thrust into you again. This angle let him glide across your g-spot, and your groans turned into almost-screams. You urged him on filthily, and his hand slapped across your ass with enough force to surprise you. 

"Fuck yeah, spank me," You demanded, and he did it again and again, only stopping when your ass was red and warm. His hand snaked around your hips, homing in on your clit and rubbing rough circles around it.

"C'mon, cum for me, babe. Cum on my dick," He whispered praises as your pussy clenched and you let out a string of moans and sobs, letting the pleasure wash over you like a tidal wave. You knew he was close, and you yanked away quickly to turn around. Arin's moan was music to your ears as you enveloped your lips around his cock, uncaring of your own taste on him. 

Your bobbed your head, taking more and more of him each time until he was at the back of your throat. You rested a moment to breathe around him, trying not to gag. You hollowed your cheeks as you pulled back, and moaned appreciatively as you took his dick in completely again. The vibrations, the suction, and your roving tongue pulled him undone, and he roughly groaned as he came in your mouth and down your throat. 

You wiped your mouth off and flopped back on the bed, trying to catch your breath. He crawled up next to you and yanked you to his chest, spooning you protectively.

"Holy fuckamoley."


End file.
